Undying Human
by Mumei Mu
Summary: With one's love, he believe he was doomed to wander though the endless time with immortality, searching for a way to bring her back from dead or to end his life for good. He gave up and lose all hope...Until he meet a girl that look so much like her. So many questions left unanswered but Naruto know one thing, he will never leave her side!
1. The Undead Man

**I present you one of the latest stories, Undying Human! One of Naruto x HighSchool DxD crossover fanfics!**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of UH.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, HighSchool DXD or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Undead Man**

* * *

A young teenager girl sits in front of the beach with a low whimper and she glance over her shoulder, staring at an aesthetic stone hut. Her eyes cast down at her white dress and a large ornamented cross with a sigh, she has been so alone because of her duty that has been thrust upon her the first moment she was born.

She clasped her hands together as she look up to the sky, "God…I do not want to be alone anymore…I-I want a friend…P-Please, grant me this wish…That is the first time I have been so selfish…" She look back to the beach sadly before she release a shock gasp as soon as something catch her eyes at the edge of the shoreline. A boy lie on the sand facedown as the wave wash over his body and she quickly run over to him, her barefoot dug into the sand with each step.

The boy wear a ruffled white shirt with loose brown pant, his blond hair matted down to his head from the salt water and he has whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Oh, dear!" The girl gasped worriedly and she quickly glance at the sea for any sign of boats before she pick him up with some struggle. She notice that he is taller than her by few foot but she don't pay any more attention to it in favor of getting him to the bed and change him out of his wet clothes before the poor boy catch fever. She can't stop blushing the whole day after she strips him out of his clothes, checking on the slumbering boy often.

* * *

The teenager girl fills the stone cup with rainwater from the large barrel and she enters the hut, glancing at the boy on the cot. She put it on the table with a click, following by a stirring groan and she turn sharply to the boy with a gasp. The boy struggled to sit up and she pushes his shoulders down hastily.

"Don't get up, mister!" She said, "You were washed up at the beach! Who know how long you have been out there!" She quickly takes the cup, handling it to the boy. "Here, drink."

"Arigatou." The boy drink the water with some difficulty before his eyes gaze at his surrounding, _"W-W-Where am I?"_

"Um, what?" The girl blinked puzzled, he speaks in different language and she doesn't really understand him. The boy frown to himself before he gestures at the surrounding with his arms and the girl understand instantly. "O-Oh, my home." She said clearly and slow before she point at herself. "Me…Eve. Your name?"

The boy look down in deep thought with scrunched-up face before he look up to her, _"Naruto."_

"Nathan?" Eve said.

" _Naruto."_ The boy shook his head with a small chuckle and she blush at her mistake.

"Sorry!" Eve giggled sheepishly before she make some body signs, "What happen to you? How do you end up at beach?" She pointed at the sea out of the window and it seems like he understand her mostly.

" _I don't remember…"_ Naruto tapped his forehead with a shaking head before he make a 'boat' shape with his hands, _"I think I was on a boat but I'm not sure…"_

"You forget?" Eve wiped her forehead with a tilted head as the boy nodded at her, "Oh…What else do you remember?"

Naruto widened his eyes and he look down at his shaking hands, he can't remember anything else but his name. She can't help but to feel sorry for him before she grab his hands and she bring them up to her face with a smile.

"It's okay." Eve smiled at him, "You can stay with me until you remember everything." Naruto don't know what she was saying but he smiles back, squeezing her hands in gratitude.

* * *

It has been few years since Naruto washed up at the beach and he has been living with Eve, much to her joy. It was difficult at first because they both speak different language, their genders, and the small hut but they become very comfortable with each other and he found out a few things about Eve. She don't have any family members, which is why she have been on her own for years, and she was guarding something that she can't tell him and he don't mind it. She told him a lot of stories about angels and God, among with devils and fallen angels, he wasn't sure if they are made-up stories or real story because they both haven't seen any person since he show up.

"Eve-chan, hang finish." Naruto said in broken English as he step inside the hut and Eve look up to him with a smile.

"Thank, Nathan." Eve grinned as the boy rolled his eyes at her nickname, "I'm almost done making the soup."

"Porridge?" He asked and she nod her head without looking up from the pot.

"Why do you keep asking me that, we always have it everyday." Eve shook her head before she gasp out with a blush as Naruto slide his arms around her waist and he rest his chin on top of her head. "N-Nathan!"

"I love you." Naruto hugged her with a wide smile and Eve's face bright up in deep red.

"I love you too…" Eve pecked his chin shyly before she swats his hands away from the streaming pie with ladle, "But you are not getting any slices until you finish your dinner!"

"Stingy." He rubbed his hand with a smirk before he run across her large cross with his fingers, "You want me make new one? This too big." The cross was two time large than Eve's hand.

"No, thank you." Eve holds her cross with her free hand with a sad expression, "I…It's important to me…"

"Precious?" Naruto whispered softly, he don't know why she become sad every time she look at the cross around her neck.

"Yes, you can say that…" She hummed sadly before her lover kiss her on lip, startling her.

"Don't be sad." The boy smiled at the blushing girl.

"D-D-D-Don't worry, I won't…" Eve blushed with a beaming smile, "Not when you're with me for the rest of my life."

"Hai, for rest of life." Naruto smiled.

* * *

He doesn't know what just happened. They come out of nowhere and they attack Eve and him with these light lances. Naruto gritted his teeth as the light lance stuck though his left knee and he glare angrily at the man with black feathered wings, this man hold Eve up by her neck. "L-L-Let her go!" Naruto roared angrily before another lance pierce though his right shoulder.

"NARUTO!" Eve screamed with tears running down her face before the fallen angel threw her down on the floor with a slam.

"Where is the elixir?!" The fallen angel barked at them as his allies ransack the hut, destroying it in the process.

"I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about…" Eve muttered before she cries out as the fallen angel smashes his foot down on her spine.

"You know what I'm talking about!" The fallen angel slams down again as he flicks another lance at Naruto's other knee, forcing him to drop on the ground. "The elixir that grants one the eternal life and immortality!" He narrowed his eyes at her with a leer, "And you are the chosen guardian to watch after it!"

"I-I-It is not real!" Eve growled out as her lover crawl toward them hurriedly.

"J-J-Just leave us!" Naruto grabbed the fallen angel's leg, "We just want to live in peace and…"

"NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!" The fallen angel stabbed Naruto's back with a roar, "WITH THIS POWER, I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE AND END THE GREAT WAR BY TAKING DEVILS AND ANGELS OUT!" He summon two lances in his hands with a dark look, "AND I WILL FORCE YOU TWO TO TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"

What happen next was a longest hour for them, he torture them in many way with just a light lance. He stabs their limbs and non-vital organs, he gorge some part out of them, he skin them, he tore their nails out, he did everything while laughing at them until he stare at their wringing bodies with a sneer.

"Tsk." The fallen angel clicked his tongue annoyingly as he form another lance over his head, "You humans are so stubborn, I'll give you that…" He threw the lance at Eve and it almost pierce her, if it wasn't for Naruto as he suddenly jump in front with a burst of adrenaline rush and the lance went though his heart.

"N-N-Naruto!" Eve screamed as he falls down next to her with a labored breathing and she choke out as the fallen angel throw another lance through her stomach. She shakily look up to see the fallen angel returning to his allies to search for the elixir and she quietly lift her cross up with shakily hands as she stifled her sobs. "N-N-Naruto, hold on…" She twirl the top of the cross and she remove the top part, revealing a tube filled with a clear fluid. She drink it all into her mouth and she crawl over to Naruto before she kiss him deeply, pouring the whole fluid into his mouth as he drink it by instinct. "I...Love…You…Na…" Eve's eyes closed with one last breath.

Slowly but surely, Naruto's injuries disappear as his missing part regenerate from nothing until his body restores fully and his eyes snap open with a dry gasp. He turns to Eve with widened eyes, "E-Eve-chan!" He cradled her in his arms, "W-What did you do?!"

"Yio!" A female fallen angel called out in shock and the male fallen angel, whom tortured and killed them, turn around to see the healthy boy with widened eyes.

"Y-You…" Yio gritted his teeth with clenched hands, "You drink the elixir?! DAMN YOU!" He threw a light lance and it rip left side of Naruto's head off but to their shock, Naruto's left side regenerate immediately.

"…You killed her…" Naruto whispered lowly as he rest Eve's body down on the ground gently, "…My sweet Eve…" His eyes sharply turn to them in a deadly glare, "YOU KILLED MY EVE!"

"KILL HIM!" Yio shouted and the fallen angels attacked Naruto with their weapons but it was in vain as the now-immortal boy attack them in rage. They even use their fists and legs to beat him down to drain him out but Yio slowly realize that something was off. Naruto was slowly getting stronger and faster each second while he slowly becomes weaker, the other fallen angels were in same boat. 'W-W-What is going on?' Yio summoned his light lance before he throw it at Naruto, 'I-Is that one of the effect from the elixir?'

"CHOP HIM TO BITS!" A bulky fallen angel swings his broadsword downward at Naruto, only to grasp nothing but empty air. "H-Huh…?" He uttered before his head lob off from a sudden swing and the broadsword was in Naruto's hand.

'Huh, how did he take it without us noticing?!' Yio watched on as the raging boy took some of his comrades out, '…No…It can't be…' "Y-You have a sacred gear?! B-B-But what kind of gear can rob our physical abilities and…" He never get a chance to finish his sentence as Naruto suddenly appear under his guard, cutting his stomach open with a swing of the broadsword before the boy punch Yio down and he give the fallen angel the brutal beating.

He did not listen to Yio's plea for his life as he crushes his fists against the fallen angel's face over and over. He did not stop when Yio's skull caved in under the stress, neither he didn't stop tearing his body apart with his own barehand. He refuses to stop because this bastard took Eve away from him! He has to pay for his sin! The beating continue for hours until there was nothing left but just a bloody smear on the ground with littering body parts and Naruto finally stop, kneeling in front of Eve's body in daze.

"E-E-Eve-chan…" Naruto was about to cradle her again but his hands froze in midair, he don't want to dirty her with the blood and he release a deafeningly wail as he bury his head in his arms on the ground.

* * *

Naruto stare blankly at the dirt patch under an oak tree on the cliff that overlook the hut ruin, it have been a week since he buried Eve and he never leave the spot since this day. "…Eve-chan, I have to be away for a bit." He whispered raspy as he tightened his hold on Eve's cross, "I-If the immortality elixir exist then there must be something that will bring you back…Maybe it's these sacred gears that these guys were talking about…" He touches a large stone in front of the dirt patch, "…Just wait, Eve-chan, I will revive you, no matter what…G-G-Good-bye for now…" He quietly walk away from the grave, making a silent vow that he will never stop and if anyone get in his way, he won't hesitance to cut them down.

The engraving on the stone read, 'Here lies Eve, beloved friend and lover. We will meet each other soon.'.

* * *

Into the first year of his journey, Naruto has accepted the existence of supernatural and get himself involved in the Great War for several reasons. His first reason is to collect some info on anything relate to resurrection, even if they are just rumors.

Second reason is to protect the helpless humans from these supernatural creatures, it really frustrates him to know that the innocents were dragged into the damn war and it remind him of how helpless he was back then. It starts when he visit a bar for info and there was three devils terrorizing the building by attack and torturing patrons until he step in and murdered them in front of shocked humans.

Third reason is to find out more about his sacred gear and why they seem to be important or feared by some people. His gear does not have any names so he call it 'Snatch' because it give him an ability to rob things from people and he found out that he can also steal their ability from strength to speed and add them to his own power. It have a drawback, there is a cap for his body to take the powers in until he train his body to take more in. He believes that the gear limits him to prevent the stains so his body won't either give up or blow up and if he makes himself stronger, he can 'steal' more. That was all he can find out for now.

And the final reason is to get revenge on the so-called three factions and end the war. Everyone is his enemies because he blames them all for Eve's death and he refuse to ally himself with any sides. If the war ends, he can easily find the way to bring her back alive without looking over his shoulders.

* * *

"I-It's the undead human!" A devil screamed out before Naruto thrust his hand through the chest, ripping his heart out as the immortal boy flick his whip at another devil in the distance and the whip somehow rip a heart out of the devil without any scratch.

"Move back!" The angel solider shouted back to his troop and his eyes widened as the immortal flashed in front of him before the boy cut his head off with a swing of his broadsword.

'It is all for Eve…' Naruto stabbed the nearby fallen angel in back as his left leg jolt out backward, kicking the roaring devil's chin out. 'I must kill them all…' His sword twist before it slashes upward out of the fallen angel, 'Kill them…Kill my emotions…' Dozen creatures jammed their weapons into his body but it doesn't slow him down as he kills them with stolen strength, 'Kill myself! Kill myself! Kill myself!'

"H-H-He's a monster!" The bulky devil shivered in fear as she watch the boy stabbed his sword into the downed angel and he was kneeling on a hill of corpses.

'That's right, I'm no longer a human.' Naruto's eyes become dull and lifeless as the light fade out and he calmly stand up, facing the armies with blank face. "That's right, I am a monster. The one you all created…"

* * *

The war went on for many years and the three factions have lost so many people, mostly due to Naruto's ruthless nature, and they give him many names. Undead monster, undying human, heart stealer, and many more. No one, aside Naruto, knows why he targets everyone indiscriminate or his reason to get involved in the war. Some brave souls attempt to bring him to their side but he refuse by outright attacking them, even if some just want to lend their hands to him out of good intention. They all indirectly agreed on a rule to not to fight him and flee on sight or forfeit their lives to him. But on a certain day, there was a battle that they can't flee from and little did they know is this day will be the last day of the war…

Naruto walk into a large battle calmly as the creatures decking out with each other and several soldiers foolishly target him before they realize him as the undead human but it was too late for them. "Where are they?" Naruto use his whip to drag a female fallen angel toward him before he slashes her in half with his sword, "The Maous and God."

He appears to be in early twenties, stand at nearly seven foot tall and he wear black shirt with armored pant. He has five different types of swords on his back with a whip at his hip side and some soldiers can see that he was well-built with muscles.

"Y-You bastard, how did you know?!" A devil shouted at him with widened eyes and his response was just a swing of sword that took his head off.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto stepped over the headless body, "Just show me the way." No one give him a reply as they charge at him with battle cry and he walk through the barrage of attacks, ignoring the pain since he has been numb to everything after he killed his own emotion.

"Ugh, m-my strength…" The angel dropped down on the ground with several angels, devils, and fallen angels.

"I-I-It's his damn gear…" One of the devils growled out, suddenly choking on his blood as soon as Naruto jabbed a thin sword through his lung on his way.

He continues to walking toward the middle of the battlefield and the first thing he sees is two bloodied figures, standing over a body with another two bodies nearby.

"F-F-Finally, God is dead!" One of the standing figures laughed out loudly, "I, Lucifer, have slain the god!" He turned to his comrade, "Asmodeus, send the word out! The devils are now…" Lucifer's eyes widened as Naruto appeared at their side with a beating heart in his hand and Asmodeus drop dead. This human just killed a Maou! How can it be possible?

"Here goes my lead." Naruto said flatly, "Now I have to follow more rumors for…" His head explode from the blast, courtesy of Lucifer's dark magic.

"Tsk, now I have to replace three…" Lucifer turned away from the headless body before his eyes widened as the sword burst through his chest and he shakily look over his shoulder to see Naruto with his head. "H-H-How…W-W-What kind of magic is…" He never get a chance to finish his sentence as Naruto rip his sword out with a upward slash and the immortal quickly cleave his head and part of torso off with a downward slash. "N-N-No, I am Lu…"

"And now the Maous are dead." Naruto turned away from the corpses, walking across the battlefield as he ignores the shouting of armies as soon as they found the bodies of their leaders. He would later find out that the Great War end in a ceasefire and he start to focus on the info of resurrection more.

* * *

Many centuries have went by since the end of Great War and Naruto can't find the way to bring Eve back, which drive him into deep depression because Eve's body might turn into nothing but skeleton. He have been on move for many years to hide himself from the world and he went though many events that take place in history while meet some people, always drop by her grave every year to make sure that no one move her body as the world develop into modern world. At some point, he starts to remember everything about his life before he was found by his lover. He comes from a place called Japan and he was a fisherman who went out on a trade route until the storm hit his boat. His family was long gone, due to time.

Right now, he is currently in a certain town in Japan and the name of the town is Kuoh.

* * *

Naruto sit in the park at night and he watches humans with dull eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, black pant with shoes and a bundle on his back, his appearance barely change at all. 'The world really changes so much…' Naruto thought, he always thinks the same thing over and over when he watches people living their everyday life.

"Hi, you look very lonely." Naruto glanced up to see a smiling attractive blue-haired woman, "Would you like some company?" She purred seducingly.

"Fuck off." He said bluntly and the woman's face scrunched up in rage at his comment.

"W-What?!" She hissed angrily.

"You hear me." Naruto replied, "Fuck off, crow."

The woman's eyes widened at him, "Y-Y-You…How?"

"I said…" Naruto send a heavy killing intent at her, "Fuck. Off!" The woman quickly took off after the sudden burst of KI and he return back to his people-watching. "…That place is crawling with devils and fallen angels…"

* * *

Naruto walk down the street in the morning as the people glance at him in awe, they never have seen a tall man in their life before. 'Everything is pointless.' Naruto sighed, 'There is nothing for me to do but to hide and wander around…Until these pests come after me.' He enter the park and he walk past a sighing boy on a bench. 'Another devil.' Naruto feel the familiar aura around him before someone trip in front of him with a cry. He look down to see a girl on the ground with exposed white panty as a head cloth covered her head, somehow tangled with her blond hair.

"Ow, ow…" The girl winced, "Why did I trip?" The boy was about to get up but Naruto hold his hand out to her.

"You alright?" Naruto asked dully, his emotionless voice creepied the young devil out.

"Ah, yes!" The girl spoke in Italian, took his hand as she fumble around with her veil, "Thank you very much…"

"Here…" The immortal fixed her veil as he help her up and he look at her face for the first time before his eyes widened.

"Oh, thank you very much!" The girl smiled beamingly.

"…Eve-chan?!" Naruto whispered in shock.

"Huh?" She blinked at him confusingly before she smile again, "Ah, sorry! I think you must confess me with someone else. My name is Asia Argento."

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of UH?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto have same abilities like Ban from Seven Deadly Sins. He is an immortal who have lived for over thousand years and he have been involved in the Great War and he killed two Maou! Well, they were weakened from the battle to be fair and Lucifer underestimates him because he doesn't know that Naruto is immortal.**

 **Naruto will not become devil or angel, he will stay as a human!**

 **The pairing is strictly Naruto x Asia.**

 **How will it change the HS: DXD with Naruto in it? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	2. There's Something About Asia

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change. If some of you remember, I mention that I decide to make a youtube channel and it take me a little while until I figure out what I want to make for this channel after I found few good software with reasonable price (Pay per month). I won't say any more on these because I want to keep few things separate for now. Because of that, the update will be slow, depending on the project if I start one. So please check the profile once in a while…Plus, I just brought few new video games (Persona 5, Zelda: Breath of Wild and etc, also will get Crash Bandicoot N. Trilogy) and PS VR.**

 **And enough with 'Update' spam, it really kill my mood to write for some reason. Someone have spam me a block of 'Update now' almost every day and really delaying the update. Again, I will STOP writing to DELETE the update review and to remind some people, I told you few months ago that the computer's hard drive crashed and everything was wipe out so I have to write chapters from scratch again, which took me a while to get back into it.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **What: Naruto is not Adam and Eve is not this Eve, it's a common name.**

 **Durian: There's no neto (I have to look it up) since it's way at the beginning, right before Asia meet Issei.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of UH.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Highschool DXD or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: There's Something About Asia**

* * *

Many questions float around in Naruto's mind and he can't make a head or tail out of that. How can it be? How can that girl look so much like his Eve and she even have her personality! That's impossible, Naruto frowned, he have met some people that look similar to someone else at different time but they don't have exact same personality and there was always different detail but that girl have everything down to small detail and it boggle his mind.

"Naruto-san, what's wrong?" Naruto's blue eyes flicked down to the nun's green eyes, "Is the luggage too heavy?"

"No, Asia, it's not." Naruto replied politely as he carry a large luggage on his back with one hand on the handle, "I was thinking about something else."

"Oh, I see." Asia smiled, this tall man was very kind to help her up and offer to carry her luggage while the teenager boy lead them toward her destination. She asked Naruto for help because she can't find the church and he don't know where it is then this boy overheard them offer to help them, mostly because he want to see another panty shot. "Is it because I look like your friend? Eve, was it?"

"Yes, you look like Eve." The blonde man gave her a brief glance, "It has been long time since I saw her last time…"

"Is she very close to you?" Asia asked curiously, it's very rare to hear that there's someone that look like you out there.

"…Yes, she was." Naruto whispered lowly, "Still to this day…" The nun seems to catch his tone as she give him a look and it was so exact like how Eve used to look at him before he look away from the nun.

"I'm sorry." The nun whispered quietly and the tall man's eyes flick to her for a moment.

"So are you traveling?" Issei, the teenager, suddenly speaks up, looking at the nun.

"Ah, you can say that." Asia smiled to him, "I was relocated to here because…" Something catches her eyes and it was a little boy crying over his knee. She suddenly run over to him, "Are you okay? A boy shouldn't cry over little things like this." Her hand hover over the boy's scraped knee before there was a bright light then the boy's wound was healed immediately.

"That's…" Issei's eyes widened as Naruto watch on with narrowed eyes, that feeling…

"Right!" The smiling nun helped the boy up to his feet, "Your wounds are healed, so you should be fine now."

"Yoshi-kun!" A woman ran up to them and the blonde man watch the boy telling something to the woman then the woman give Asia a glare as she urge the confusing boy away with a mutter.

"Wait!' Issei shouted at them but the nun stop him.

"It's fine." Asia shook her head.

"Do you understand what she's saying?" The teenager scowled and she was about to reply but she feel a hand on top of her head.

"Who care about what she just said." Naruto loomed over them.

"But she…" Issei frowned.

"It's just one person's option." The tall man cut him off, "Being dislike by other is sadly normal these days." Asia perked up at his sentence, it's as if he can read her mind. "But fortunately, there are other options that do matter…" They suddenly hear the boy's loud thank you before his mother drag him away, "Like this boy."

"Yes, you're right." Asia smiled at Naruto.

"Anyway…" The teenager looked to the nun, "This energy?"

"It's power of my healing." The nun answered, "It's an amazing power granted to me by God." The teenager looked at his hand for some reason before he clenches it.

"Well, let's go then." Issei walked and the blonde duo follows him again.

* * *

"T-T-T-There it is." The teenager shivered with shaking body as he pointed at the church in distance, "Just go up the stair and you'll be there."

"Ah, this is it!" Asia clasped her hands together happily, "I'm so glad!"

"T-Then I'll take my leave!' Issei quickly walked away.

"Eh?!" The nun looked up to him, "Please wait!" But it was too late when he disappears from her view and she let out a depressed sigh as she turned back to Naruto. "I was hoping to repay him in kind." She gives him a smile, "Naruto, what would you like?"

Naruto shift the weight of the case on his back as he decides to turn her down, "…Make me porridge." His mouth just moves on its own before he slap his mouth with his hand.

"Porridge?" Asia blinked.

"Forget it." Naruto muttered behind his hand as he walked up the stairs with her in tow, "I was thinking it out loud because you look like my Eve and she always make me porridge."

"Oh, is that so?" The nun hummed lightly as she fidgeted with her fingers, "Um…If that's okay, I can try making you one?" The man looks back at her for few minutes as he considers her offer before he turns back to the stairs.

"…Sure, you can." He set the case down as soon as they reach the door and he look at her. "Do you need help bring it in?"

"No, that's fine." Asia waved her hands around, "I can do that on my own, thank you for your help and kind. I'll repay you back soon…Um, where can I find you?"

"The park that we were at from early." Naruto turned around to walk down the steps, "I'm always there."

"Okay, I hope to see you soon again!" Asia waved her hand with a cheerful expression.

* * *

Naruto lie on the bench at night as he stares at the starry sky, his long legs hang over the edge of the bench. No matter how many centuries have gone by, the starry sky always stay same and Naruto take a small comfort in that. He cover his eyes with his forearm as he start to think about his time with Eve and all the memories flow through his mind as if the dam have been broke, all because this girl, Asia, look so much like her. "That doesn't make any sense…" He sat up with a frown, he have travel all over the world for centuries and never in his life he have meet someone that look like Eve until now.

'And there's this porridge…' His right palm pressed against his forehead, he never has one or thinks about it after Eve's death. He doesn't know why he blurted it out when she asked him and that bother him a lot. "Dammit." He growled quietly as the nun's smiling face pop into his head, why does he keep thinking about her?

In his longest life, he have never been with anyone or think about anyone but Eve and it feel like he's betraying her right now because of this nun, despite the fact how they look so alike or acting same. "Dammit…" Why does the universe keep fucking around with him?

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" A shouting snap him out of his thoughts and Naruto stand up, glancing at the shouter's direction to see a familiar face running away from someone else.

"NO, YOU MURDERED SOMEONE!" Asia ran with tears in her eyes as she hold her torn blouse together before she trip down with a tremble, "GET AWAY!"

"YOU FUCKING DE…" The crazed white-haired psycho was about to lunge at her but someone get in his way, blocking the nun. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"It does not matter who I am." Naruto replied boringly with hands in his pockets, "What does matter is that you were chasing her."

"N-N-Naruto?" The blonde nun looked up to his back.

"Oh, you know this cocksucker?" The exorcist grinned madly, "And his name is Naruto? Nice to meet you, fucker, I'm Freed and I'm gonna kill you. Nothing personal, I have to get this tiny-tit bitch behind you for something then I can have some fun time with her slutty devil-loving body!" The tall man can hear Asia's gasp, following by a small sob.

"N-Naruto, run…" Asia whispered shakily, "Please, I'll be okay…"

"Freed, I'll watch my language if I was you." Naruto spoke, his right hand slowly lift from the pocket.

"I can say whatever I fucking wa…" Freed grinned before the blood suddenly spurt out from his mouth and his hands fly to his bloody lower face with confusion glint in his eyes. "Tvsyf?!" He suddenly speak gibberish.

"I said watch your language." The tall man opens his right fist and a torn tongue drop down with several bloody teeth. The crazed exorcist stare at him for few moments before he charge at him with roar, thrusting his light beam toward him.

"NA…" Asia screamed out as Freed's sword went though Naruto's throat, cleaving it up to cut his head in half and she closed her eyes tightened with sob. Freed just killed a nice man and it's all her fault. Suddenly, she hear Freed's startled cry and she slowly open her eyes then they widened as Naruto's halved head melded together, his wound vanish without a trace.

"It has been a while since someone cut my head in half like that." Naruto rubbed his head boringly, "Two hundred years ago, I guess."

"Doya ery bsc?!" Freed shouted with madness glint in his eyes.

"Me?" The tall man looked at him uninterestingly, "I'm just a human…An immortal human." He looks behind to widened-eyed nun, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." Asia obeyed him as the shouting exorcist rush to him, only to stop in track with widened eyes and his eyes slowly move down to a gaping hole in his chest. They slowly shift up to Naruto and Freed see his own heart in the tall man's hand then everything become dark. Naruto toss the beating organ away and he picks the yelping nun up into his arms, carrying her away from the scene.

* * *

"Put it on." Naruto hold a jacket out to Asia as they walk down the market street and she quickly put it on with a quiet thank. It was around noon and the weather become colder now.

"Wow, it fit me!" Asia looked over her jacket, she didn't notice that a mannequin behind a window was missing a jacket. She glance at Naruto quietly as she replay some moments in her head, this man just helped her out of kind then he save her from this mad man with some special powers. "…Thank you."

"I was just happened to be there." Naruto grunted, "Just a coincidence."

"I believe that God put you there and guild me there so you can help me because he know you are a kind person." The nun smiled and the tall man just looks ahead with stern expression. "…Did he granted you these powers?" She asked after few moments, "The amazing power to heal yourself and that…Um…The power you did to take…"

"No, he didn't." Naruto answered, "I possess the Snatch, it allows me to steal everything whatever I want…And this healing power…" He glanced down to her from the corner of his eyes, "It's truly a curse."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked curiously.

"I'm immortal." He replied, "I can't die for eternity."

"I-I see, that might be hard on you." The nun whispered, "Have you ever ask God if he can remove it and allow you to ascend to his kingdom? I will pray for it for you."

"You don't have to." Naruto said and she was about to say something but she hear a familiar voice.

"OI, ASIA!" Issei ran up to them with a wave before he nearly yelp out as soon as he saw this scary man, "H-H-Hello, sir!" That guy's eyes keep giving him a creepy vibe for some reason.

"Oh, Issei-san?" Asia looked over to him and Issei ask them to join him inside the fast food place, which the nun accepted. Their meals were ready within few minutes and the trio was sitting at table in park as the nun look around. "Excuse me, are there any forks and knives around?"

"Ah, for this, you can eat it with your hands…" Issei picked the burger up and the nun gasp at the tidbit.

"Here you go." Naruto push knife and fork across the table to her side.

"…Wait, where did you get these from?" The teenager dropped his jaw at him.

"None of your business." The man growled lowly at the gulping teenager.

"Thank you, Naruto." Asia picked the knife and fork up then she start to cut her hamburger before she clasped her hands together, "Then now I should pray before the meal…" She pray for a while as Naruto take a twisted sadistic pleasure in watching the devil squirming around in pain, "Done, time to eat…" She blinked innocently at the twitching devil, "Er, Issei-san?"

"Let him be." Naruto glanced at her, "Eat your burgers and then we can go."

"Maybe it's his injury from this time have not healed yet?" Asia asked him worriedly.

"Ahh, this won't be healed with your power." Issei laughed sheepishly as soon as he recovered before Asia hover her hands over him, "H-H-Hey, wait!" There was a bright light and he braces himself for pain but it didn't come as he feels better already. "W-What the?" He gasped, "Y-You can heal devils too? This power is amazing!" He pumped his fists up before he realize Naruto was sitting there and his face paled as they notice tears running down her face. "E-E-Eh, w-w-what's wrong? The power you have is…"

"Shut up." The blonde man sneered and the teenager clamed up with cold sweats.

"It's not Issei-san's fault." Asia grabbed Naruto's sleeve as she wiped her tears, "It's just…" She start to talk about her time in church and how they treat her like an saint for her power until it goes all wrong when she heal a wounded devil then they banished her and was taken in by Fallen angels. She kept sobbing nonstop, talking about how she wants to have friends and be a normal girl for once and for some reason, it stirs something up inside Naruto. It almost reminds him of Eve and how lonely she was.

"Don't worry, Asia, you have…" Issei was about to cheer her up but…

"I'll stay at your side." Naruto said it out loud without thinking it again before they look at him as his jaw snapped closed, 'Again? What the hell is going on?'

"R-R-Really?" Asia's eyes lit up with clasped hands, "Y-You will be my friend?"

'Damn you, bastard!' Issei cried a river of tears as he watch the nun's blushing at the tall man, 'They always goes for older guy! Damn you!' "T-T-Then I'll be your friend too!"

"Really? I'm glad!" The nun smiled widely.

"That's not possible." A voice catches their attention and they look up to see a young woman standing on a post.

"Yuuma?!" Issei gasped in shock.

"Reynalle-sama." Asia shivered slightly.

"How can you be alive and you're a devil now?" Reynalle scrunched her face up at Issei with disgusted glare, "How disgusting." She hopped down to the ground as the nun wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm frighteningly, "Come, Asia. Let's go back, don't waste my time."

"No, I don't want to…" The nun's arms tightened on his arm, "Helping you all killing people and me…"

"To us, your existence is a must." The fallen angel scoffed, "You do understand, right?"

"Hey, can't you see her refusal?" Issei shouted, "What are you planning to do with her?!" The fallen angel's face transform to a teenager and Naruto glance at the shivering nun as the angel say something to Issei.

"Then how about I kill you again?" Reynalle summon a light spear with a twisted grin and Issei tensed up before the spear vanishes. "Wha…" A swinging light catch their eyes and they look over to see Naruto twirling the spear around his fingers. "H-How did you…" With a flick of his wrist, the spear pierces though her left side and she spit some blood out in shock.

"N-Naruto, how did you do that?" Issei dropped his jaw at him, "A-Are you devil or angel?!"

"I'm just a human who deeply loathe crows." Naruto spoke with narrowed eyes as his murderous intent leak out everywhere and Issei can feel his body freezing up, Asia wasn't affect by it since Naruto shielded her from it. "The damn crow better leave if she know what's better for her."

"YOU BASTARD!" Reynalle threw a spear toward Naruto and it went though his heart.

"Naruto!" The teenager yelled, only to gasp as Naruto remove it to reveal unblemished skin and the spear break apart in his hand.

"W-W-What…" The fallen angel take a step back as she look at him closer before her eyes widened in horror, "Y-Y-You…It can't be…You're this undying human! What are you doing here?!"

"Undying human?" Issei looked between them confusingly.

"Then you know you can't win." Naruto cracked his neck, "Go fly away, crow."

"T-T-That isn't over!" Reynalle growled before she takes off in the sky and Naruto stare at the fleeing fallen angel, it seems that there are people after the girl for her sacred gear and they won't give up until they get what they want.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Issei followed Naruto and Asia around on a random street, "And what does she mean by undying human?"

"Naruto-kun is immortal." Asia answered, still holding onto Naruto's arm and he doesn't mind it for some reason because a chaotic storm still flies around in his mind. "He said he lived for many years."

"I-Immortal?" Issei blinked, "T-T-That mean you gotta fuck many women and suck on all different oppai from past to the end of time?! LUCKY BASTARD!" Asia's face lit up in deep red as she look at him distressingly.

"No, I never lay with any women." Naruto said, "I never have been with anyone for thousands since my beloved one died."

"Wait, you're virgin for long time?" Issei gaped, "That's fucked up!" He doesn't hear the last part.

"So?" The man frowned at him, "What's the point of that when you know you'll outlive everyone?"

"B-B-But you can fuck everyone as much as you can, that's why there is one-night stand and flings!" Issei said, "Plus, you might have a harem few times!" He doesn't know that he was starting to get on Naruto's nerve because it feels like everything went through one ear with him.

"Naruto-kun, can we buy something to eat?" Asia spoke up, "It's about six now and I'm kinda hungry."

"Yes, and Issei's paying for it." Naruto held a brown wallet up.

"H-H-Hey, that's my wallet!" Issei patted his pockets with a cry, "How did you do that?!" He tried to get his wallet back but it was too late when Naruto used all of his money to paid for dinner.

* * *

"M-M-My wallet…" Issei sniffed at his empty wallet.

"You should have shut up, horny bat." Naruto said uncaringly, looking away from the teenagers.

"I was saving it up for my oppai porn…" He buried his head in his arms with a loud sob.

"I'm going to use the restroom." The man stands up as he looks down at the nun, "Asia, stay here."

"Ok." Asia smiled as Naruto head to the restroom before she looks outside with a curious glint and Issei follow her direct to a game station. By the time Naruto come back, they were gone and his gut give him a bad feeling as he frown deeply.

* * *

He have been looking for them for few hours until he come across Issei when he run out of the park panicky and the teenager froze at the sight of Naruto as the blonde spot a blood spot on his shirt. "Where is she?" Naruto towered over him with deadly glare, "Did you do something to her?"

"N-N-No, we want out to play a game then…" Issei looked down guilty, don't want to say anything.

"Tell me what happened!" Naruto grabbed him by his collar, hoisting him up in air with a growl. "Where. Is. Asia?!"

"T-T-The fallen angels, they ambushed us and Asia went with them so they won't kill me!" Issei stuttered before the man throw him at the ground with a thud.

"So you let her go and run away, just like that?" The blonde growled angrily as he walked past him, "You're pathetic."

"N-N-No, I'm gonna get help and rescue her!" Issei shouted but Naruto ignored him as he head to a certain destination, the old church.

* * *

By the time he reaches to the location of church, it was dark already and he walks through the forest toward the building until a feminine voice speaks above him. "Oh, looky, someone come to play with us!" He glance up to see a blonde girl, a familiar blue-haired woman and a man with hat, they all have black wings out.

"Hmm, have we met before?" The blue-haired woman purred.

"I'm not in mood." Naruto scowled heavily, "I come here for Asia. Return her or…"

"You're a little late for that." The man laughed cruelly, "The ceremony has started a while ago and by then, the sacred gear will be with Reynalle-sama. Without it, the nun is good as dead until she gets it back in time, which will be too late!"

"And don't think about racing there because you're trapped in barrier with us." The blonde girl singsong.

"I see." Naruto whispered, his hand shift to a whip on his side.

"Now, I remember, you're this guy who turned me down…" The blue-haired woman said before her chest exploded in gory and the fallen angels barely react as their recently-dead companion drop down.

"Wha…" The blonde girl cried out before she meet her comrade's same fate and the man quickly flew up in air but his wings mysteriously vanish, leaving only bloody broken bones behind. The fallen angel crash down with a booming thud and the last thing he saw was the underneath of a boot then everything went dark. Naruto step away from now-headless corpse and he walk to the building as the barrier fade away, due to the creator's death.

* * *

Reynalle can't believe it, these damn devils raid her place and she was able to complete the ritual, only to lose the sacred gear. "D-Damn you…" She glared at the buxom redhead who was holding the gear in her hand and a bishop piece in other as the redhead walk over to Asia's body while she talk about Issei's gear. She know they were going to kill her and she need to do something to get out, maybe she can sway Issei to let them spare her. She was about to put her plan in motion as soon as the redhead place a chess piece on Asia's chest with a chant but at same time, no one have notice a presence of a individual. Naruto stand at Asia's side and no one notice his presence, his eyes stare at her unmoving face as the memories of Eve's death flood his mind.

Naruto have developed a unique technique during the Great War, this technique allows him to mask his presence to hide from his enemies and it somehow allows him to slip through the sensors who can detect everything within miles. It is unknown why he can be invisible and undetectable but in reality, it was because of Snatch. What Naruto did to become invisible was snatch the reflection of lights around his surrounding, bending them to point where he can appear to be invisible. The reasons behind the undetectable are the combination of his immortality and Snatch, he somehow can rob his own life force and everything within his body that makes him appears to be dead to the world. It would be impossible if it wasn't for his immortality because without it, he would be already dead when he took his life force away. This technique was named Zekkehai.

Naruto quietly turn away from the nun and he stride behind Reynalle's back as the rage boil within his chest, there was something about Asia because she did something impossible that no one ever had did after Eve's death…She made him care, it was perhaps because of her resemblance and their similar personality. This damn fallen angel will pay for her death and it piss him off that Asia suffered the same fate like his Eve. Naruto's hands reach out toward Reynalle's wings slowly before they wrap around the bottom of her wings with tight grip and he release Zekkehai, revealing his presence to the group for the first time.

The devils tensed up as the redhead looked up to him with widened eyes after the chess piece absorbed into Asia's chest and Issei gasp at his appearance. "Naruto?!"

"Iss…" Reynalle suddenly feel a foot pressing against her back with hands on her wings, "Wha…?!" She barely see him out of the corner of her eyes before Naruto rip her wings out barehanded, causing her to scream out in pain and he stab the wing's jagged humerus into her eyes to the devils' horror. Reynalle clawed at her upper face with agonized shriek before a bloody hole appear in her chest as Naruto shove her heart into her mouth to muffle her scream and then he swiftly smashed her head into the floor, causing her to bite into her heart with a sickeningly crack.

"You shouldn't have killed her." Naruto pulled her up by her hair and the fallen angel moan weakly before he twist her head 180 around with a sicken snap, dropping the broken fallen angel to the ground. Naruto turn his eyes to the devils and they bring their guard up with tensed muscles, there was silence between them.

"N-N-Naruto, I'm sorry…" Issei muttered shakily as the man's eyes zoomed onto him, "I-I tried to save her but…"

"Issei, do you know that man?" The redhead walked up to his side with crossed arms under her chest, keeping her eyes on the man.

"Y-Yes, Rias-bancho." The teenager nodded furiously, "H-He is a friend of Asia."

"Was." The man corrected him with a deadly glare, "Because of your poor listening skills, you cost her life." A killing intent flaring out and it nearly choke them with heavy weight on their back. "I consider about killing you all but this time, I'm letting you go because you were here with intent to save Asia." Just like that, the killing intent vanished and the panting devils exhaled out before the tall man walk past them but he never notice that someone was slowly sit up with flustered eyes. "Be grateful…"

"N-N-Nathan…" Naruto froze in his trail with widened eyes and he slowly turn his head to see Asia with tears running down her face.

"W-What did you just called me?" The lanky man slowly gets closer to her with shaking steps.

"I-I-I was scared!" Asia wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face between his neck with sobs, "Naruto-kun, I-I'm sorry that I don't stay like you said! I'm sorry, sorry!"

"…It's okay." Naruto wrapped his arms around her small frame in a hug, "I get you, it's okay that I'm here now."

"How did she…?" Issei looked between them and his king, "I thought she died?!"

"Yes, she did but I bring her back to life as devil and my bishop." Rias replied, her eyes narrowed at the man in suspicion. How did her pawn know this man and why she doesn't know that there was a powerful man in Kuoh? She has to ask Issei about that later.

* * *

It was past midnight and Asia was making a porridge in Naruto's apartment after she talk with Rias about meeting and the devil nun was shocked with his place when he invite her, only to get more shocked when Naruto revealed that he own many houses and apartment all over the world, due to his immortality and necessary to moving around to protect his secret from nosy people. She decides to cook him a supper to repay him for everything, despite Naruto's refusal and the said man staring at her from the living room. "Almost ready, Naruto." Asia announced.

'Did she mistake my name?' Naruto rested his chin on his palm as he stared at the humming nun, 'But out of all names, she said Nathan but it was only one time…Am I reading into it too much?'

"Here's your portion." Asia placed the bowl down in front of him, "You like this kind of porridge, right? I'm going to get mine." She head back into the kitchen and the man bring the spoon to his lip, glancing at the content in the bowl. He swallow it before his eyes widened at the taste in his mouth, that's impossible…It taste exactly same like his Eve's porridge and…and…How did she know that the porridge was made with oats, potatoes, herbs and barley? He never told her about that…Until…

'It can't be…' Naruto stood up then he approach the doorway, staring at Asia's back. Now everything make sense…Why Asia look so much like his beloved one, why they have same personality, and why he start to care about her for no reason…This name…The porridge that taste same…'I can't believe it…' Naruto slowly approach her from behind, he heard some stories but he thought it was just myth and the reality was standing right there in his own face…Something awaken within his soul, a small sliver of hope.

"Naruto, do you…" Asia squeaked with red face as Naruto hugged her from behind, "N-Naruto?!" He was looking at Eve's reincarnation, "W-What is it?"

"Nothing, I just want to hug you." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Oh, okay…" Asia smiled to him with a blush and he tightened his hug.

"…I will never let you go because you're mine now." Naruto whispered as Asia's blush get deeper, "Forever and ever." Asia can feel her heart beating faster in joy and for some reason, she feel like she was right at home in his arms as if she have been gone for long time.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of UH! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto don't know why he was acting weird and different around Asia for a while then he start to believe that she might be Eve's reincarnation after few signs! At same time, we just saw that Naruto can easily kill fallen angels and Freed, some in brutal way, and to be fair, he's immortal with experience over centuries and they didn't have a chance against him.**

 **Now he decide to stay at Asia's side, is Asia's really what he think she is? How will the nun handle a new life as a devil and how will Naruto feel about it? How will Rias' peerage react to Naruto's presence around the nun? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the boiler.**


	3. He's A?

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of UH.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Highschool DXD or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: He's a…?**

* * *

Issei can't stop grinning since the class started, the reason why he was grinning like an idiot is because Asia have transfer into his class and she's so cute, even if she lack some assets. The wonderful thing is that she's so nice to him, despite the fact that he's one of three perverts! 'I'll try to get closer to her since we're in same peerage and maybe…' He giggled perversely before a knock draw the class's and his attention and the teacher slide the door open to reveal a tall person in white lab coat. The sight of this man almost cause Issei to choke on his spit as he watched the man walk to the center in front of the classroom with widened eyes, 'W-W-W-What is he doing here?!'

"As everyone know, the school nurse have retired recently and this person will take her place as your new nurse." The teacher spoke to her class, sneaking a glance at the man with a faintly blush and she was not the only person that ogle the new nurse.

"Good morning, class, my name is Naruto and I'll be your nurse from now onward." Naruto massaged his neck uninterestingly, "If you have any health issues, you may come to me anytime but know that…If you dare to come to me with paper cut or feigning illnesses, I'll literally kick you out." Some students laughed at his threatening, believing it to be a joke. "Now that's all, I'll be going."

"Wait, Naruto-sensei!" A random girl suddenly sticks her hand up, "Where do you come from?"

"How old are you?" Another girl asked.

"Do you have girlfriend?" The third girl giggled.

"I come from Kyoto and I'm pretty old than I look like." Naruto answered boringly, "And no, I don't have a girlfriend but I do have an eye on someone." His eyes met Asia's eyes for a brief moment before he break the gaze as the nun look down to hide her red face and Issei was the only person to notice their action.

'Dammit, you lucky bastard!' Issei cried a river of tears and several students was creepied out by his sudden mood swing.

"Bye, don't bother me until you're either dying or under some distresses." The blonde man left the room and some students start to talk about the new handsome nurse.

* * *

"They should have called everyone to auditorium instead of having me visiting each class." Naruto step into his office-slash-nurse's room and he plop down in his chair with an exhaling sigh. Just when he lean back in his chair, there was a knock then a sound of sliding door and the undying human tilt his head slightly as his eyes glance at a familiar red-haired girl and another girl with glasses. "Yes, can I help you?" He drawled.

"Hello, Naruto, we haven't been formally introduced after what happened yesterday." Rias gave him a charming smile, "My name is Gremory Rias and that is Sitri Sona." She gestured to the glass-wearer girl before she cross her arms under her bosom, "It come to our attention that you know about reality of supernatural and you have a sacred gear…"

"Which faction do you belong to?" Sona asked, cutting Rias off with narrowed eyes. "And how did you get in here without our knowledge?" Anyone with connections to supernatural world always come to them to explain their reason for being here in their territory but this man just waltzing in and do whatever he want. He's so lucky that he don't accidentally start another war between the factions again!

"I apply for a job here and they accepted me, that's all." Naruto stood up with his hands in pockets, "And the faction, I belong to no side but mine because…" Suddenly, he tower over them with a chilling gaze that send a shiver down their spine, "I detest them. Do not lump me in together with these scums!"

"I understand." Rias spoke up, "As long as you don't belong to any factions then we have nothing to worry about…For now." The man clicked his tongue at her, "Anyway, I was going to ask you a question before Sona cut me off." She glanced at her childhood friend as she merely adjusted her glasses, it was very uncharacteristic of her childhood friend to do that or to question him. "Since you appear to have some connection with my new bishop, would you like to join my peerage? With your sacred gear, you…"

"Forget it." The man growled, "I prefer staying a human than become something I detest…And beside, if you tried, there is absolutely no way in hell that you can turn me into a devil with your dumb chess pieces."

"How did you know about the evil pieces?" Sona questioned.

"Ah, bunch of devils come to me and try to convert me many years ago." Naruto scoffed, "I end up killing them all."

"I see…" The frowning school president narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, that's a shameful." Rias sighed disappointingly, "I was hoping to bring you into my peerage." She was about to say something but…

"By the way, do you have any illnesses or anything relating to health?" Naruto asked dully.

"Eh?" Rias and Sona blinked rapidly before they shake their heads confusingly.

"Then get out!" The blonde man kicked them out…Literally, he kick their rears out and the crying devils stumble out into the hallway. "Don't come back until you're either dying or under some distresses!" He slammed the door hard.

"Did he just literally kick us out?" The shocked redhead asked.

"He did." Sona replied with an embarrassing blush.

* * *

The lunch bell ring and he can hear increasing chatter of students outside his office for several moments as they exit their classrooms for lunch break. The chatter wind down shortly and a door sliding open, Naruto glance up to see Asia as she peek inside. "Is it okay to come in?" She asked timidly.

"Of course!" Naruto suddenly grinned as he beckoned her to come inside, "You're always welcome anytime."

"Ah, thank you." Asia carried a bento box inside with a small smile before the nun set it on his desk and she suddenly look up to him with puffy cheeks, "Ne, you never told me that you were going to work here."

"Sorry, I want to surprise you." The tall man smirked goodheartedly before he lean in closer to her, "So how's your day going so far?"

"It's nice, everyone were so nice and kind to me." The blonde girl smiled cheerily as her fingertips press up against each other, "It's really great because I never have been with people around my age or have been in school like that before until now. But what's more wonderful is…" She suddenly look down timidly, scrunching around with her skirt. "Um…"

"What is it?" Naruto bend his neck down to meet her eyes with a curious expression, "Please tell me."

"Um, w-w-what's more wonderful is that you're here." Asia blushed with a small stutter, "I-I-I mean, it's really nice to have someone I know here and you always have done so much for me like allow me to live in your place and I still don't know how to repay you for your kindness…"

"You don't have to repay me anything because…" The blonde man smirked, "You're my precious person."

"I-I am?" Asia squeaked.

"Yes, you're mine." Naruto grinned widely.

"I'm glad…" She glanced away from him embarrassingly, "I-Is it weird? I mean, we just met recently but it kinda feel right as if…"

"You know me for long time?" He finished her sentence.

"Yes, how did you know?" Asia looked back to him curiously.

"Lucky guess." Naruto lied with a smile, "By the way, you should start eating now." He glanced at the clock, "I believe it's almost time for your class soon."

"Oh, yes!" She opened her bento before she start to eating while he watch her until she speak again after swallowing, "Oh, I'm going to meet Rias and her peerage later after school."

"Ah, where?" He asked with an odd glint in his eyes, "The occult club you mentioned to me last night?" She gave him a nod, "What are you going to do over there?"

"I don't know, Rias said that she's going to explain everything to me about what I would do as a new devil and my place in her peerage." Asia shook her head.

"Mmm, I see." Naruto toss a piece of sausage into his mouth and Asia wonder where he got it from until she notice a missing piece of sausage in her bento.

"Ah, how did you do that?" She gasped before she pout at him, "It's not nice to steal my food!"

"I can't help it, you're good at cooking." He smirked with a light chuckle, "You'll make a fine wife someday."

"Naruto!" Asia squeaked with red face as he laughed out loud before she look down to eat her bento to hide her heavy blush and it get deeper as he make a small talk with her throughout their lunch break.

* * *

Issei really can't believe that a scary guy is attending his school as a nurse and at same time, he was disappointed that the school nurse wasn't a sexy oppai nympho. 'At least, there's bancho's peerage.' He giggled perversely as he get closer to the club's door and he open it wide with a grin. "Morning, Ba…GAH!" The reason why he cried out in shock is because Naruto was sitting on a sofa, leaning all way to back and the blonde man stare at him boringly. "N-Naruto?! What are you doing here?!"

"Just feel like it." Naruto replied dully.

"And from today onwards, you'll also be working as my servant." The pervert turns his head to Rias as she finished explaining to Asia.

"Yes, I'll do my best!" Asia said cheerily, "I will work hard to express my gratitude to you for giving me a second chance and to stay with Naruto a little longer!"

"Oh?" Rias crossed her arms with a teasing smirk, "I have no idea that you and Naruto have this kind of relationship." The nun squeaked out under her king's giggle.

"A-Ah, eh, I mean, um!" The blonde girl fidgeted before she clasps her hands together in prays, "Oh, lord, forgive me for my…Gah!" She cry out as she felt a sharp jolt in her head and she massage her temple with a whimper.

"J-Just to let you know that we can't pray to you-know-who." The redhead rubbed her forehead exhaustingly and her new bishop response with a nod.

"Good afternoon, bancho…" Kiba entered the room with a smile, only to tense slightly as soon as he see Naruto. Koneko and Akeno react the same way as soon as they follow him in and saw the blonde man. "Um, hello?" The knight rise his hand up at him unsurely and the man barely give him a gaze.

"Rias?" Akeno glanced at her king, giving her a secret message within her gaze as if she needs to do something with him.

"It's fine, he's our guest." Rias dismissed it with a wave, "Would you kindly make some tea for him…"

"No need." Naruto sipped his teacup and several devils blink at the sight, where and how did he get the tea without them noticing?

"Anyway…" The redhead cleared her throat as soon as she shake her head to clear out the cobwebs, she will question Asia about this man but there's nothing she can do about it since he don't appear to be hostile toward her peerage because of Asia. "Everyone's gathered. We should start the party right away." She snapped her fingers before a handmade cake appear on table with a puff of smoke, "It's good to do things like this every once in awhile when everyone is here. Since a new club member has joined and I wanted to bake a cake, let's eat it together." Her peerage look at her cake in awe to her chagrin and Issei suddenly snatch it up with a joyful cry.

"It's handmade by bancho!" The pervert danced around.

"Cut it first." Koneko deadpanned annoyingly and Issei plan to cut a very thin slice out for the males, only to stare at half-cut cake with a confusing blink. The white-haired girl stares at the cake before she give him a dirty look, "You pig."

"Hey, I don't do it!" Issei cried.

"Here's your slice." Naruto handed a large slice on plate to Asia with a gentle smile, holding another piece in other hand.

"IT WAS YOU, BASTARD?!" Issei jabbed his index finger at him childishly with tears.

"Oh, are you accusing me of something?" The blonde man shoots an ominous glare to him, drawing out a shaky whimper from pervert. "I was sitting here the whole time, how would I have get it from here?"

"I-I-I-I-I…Y-Y-You…" The pervert fumbled around to come up with something.

"Naruto, be nice." Asia looked up to Naruto with a stern-yet-cute look.

"…Fine, I'll be nice…" The blonde man turned to her before he brings his index finger closer to thumb by one centimeter, "But it will not be this much."

"Thank you." The nun smiled.

"Why are you thanking him?!" The pervert cried, "He said he won't be nice to me by this much!" But they ignore him in prefer of each other's company, mostly on Naruto's part.

Rias stare at Naruto in fascination, she never has seen him moving a inch from this spot and somehow he steal something away without their notice. She assumes it might be his sacred gear but she never has heard anything about this gear, even if she knows most of sacred gears. There was something about this man, something about him sound so familiar to her for some reasons and more questions whirlwind around in her head but she have to push them out for now because there is a issue at hand that she must take care of. She was about to leave the room before she realize something as a stack of fliers on desk come into her view, "Oh, Asia, the fliers on my desk. They are your contact and you have to pass them out to people who have inner desire. They will summon you anytime and you have to fulfill them by meeting their requirements."

"Okay!" Asia smiled at her king.

"Wait, Asia is going to fulfill their desires?" Issei's mind went to dirty place, his nose slowly leak blood to Koneko's disgust. The nun was about to receive her stack but they mysteriously disappear from the desk.

"Eh?" The nun glanced around in bewilder before she notice the fliers in Naruto's hands, "Naruto?"

"I'm taking them all." Naruto flipped through papers with his thumb, "If they give you more fliers, just give them all to me."

"But I'm supposed to…" Asia poked her fingers together before Naruto lift her chin up gently as he look into her eyes.

"I'm not going to let anyone else taking your time away from me, beside school and this club." He whispered, "I told you before, you are mine and my desire for you is greater than everyone."

"Oh, Naruto!" The nun blushed heavily as she smacked his arm lightly several times, "You can't say that in front of everyone here!"

"I want to say that in front of everyone because I want them to know that you belong to me and no one else, if they have problem with that then I'll snatch you away from them." Naruto glanced at the peerage from the corner of his eyes and some get his messages.

"Well, I don't have any problem with that." Rias crossed her arms with a nod, "As long as she fulfill her contacts, it'll be fine."

"My, my, a forbidden relationship between young student and older teacher." Akeno giggled behind her sleeve, "So sinful."

"S-S-Sinful?!" Asia squeaked before she quickly pray, "Lord, please forgive my sinful thought…GAH!"

* * *

Asia and Naruto walk together across a street and she sneak a glance at the side of his face. In short time, she have fall in love with him…It was more like love at first sight when she run into him. The nun knows it was too faster for them to have this kind of relationship but it feel right for some reason. She feels like she knows him for long time and when she looks at him, she want to hug him and never let him go or to kiss him many time as much as she can. Asia's face turns red when she thinks about it.

"What's wrong?" Naruto glanced at her.

"N-N-Nothing, I wasn't thinking about hugging and kissing you!" Asia waved her hands at him before her red face get redder as soon as she realize she just blurt it out.

"Oh, really?" He smirked teasingly, "You want to kiss me already? Right after we met recently?"

"Y-Ye…" She quickly waved her hands again, "I'm sorry!" She clenched her hands to her chest timidly, "It's wrong for me to think like that and I'm not sure if I'm ready for…"

"It's okay to think about that." Naruto ruffle her hair lightly with a light chuckle, "That is normal and you have nothing to worry about. With me, you don't have to do anything until you're certain about it and it's okay not to rush into things because we have a lot of time." The young devil give him a smile as they kept walking and her eyes slowly cast to his hand before she glance at empty street.

"Um, can I…" Asia fidgeted shyly, "Can I hold your hand?" Naruto look at her with a blink before he give her an amused expression as he offer her his hand.

"Sure, go ahead." The tall blonde grinned and the nun take hold of his hand. She compare his large rough hand to her small hand, it look like two to three size larger than her and it give off a warm feeling to her. They hold each other's hands all way back to their apartment.

* * *

Late at night, Naruto wander around in his apartment silently and he cracks his neck around to ease his soreness. He was having one of these sleepless nights and it's really annoying if you're an immortal. "Maybe I would consider buying a television." Naruto muttered before he comes across Asia's room and he notice that her door was wide open, allow him to see her slumbering form on her bed. He lean against her doorframe on his right side with crossed arms as he stare at her sleeping face, he still can't believe that Eve's reincarnation is right there and he feel like he was going back to his pre-immortal self again when he's around her…But one part of him doubt about that because it's impossible for one to be reborn with same appearance and personality and she don't have any memories of her past life. Other part remains optimistic that she'll come back as Eve or merge with Asia and they can resume their lost life together once again. Or he can do it sooner by doing something for her.

'Maybe I'll take her out on a date.' Naruto removed himself from her doorframe as he walk back to his room, '…What does modern girls like nowadays?' It look like he have many things to catch up with and he quietly mutter darkly under his breath, something about generations and making things complicate than before.

* * *

Two days went by so fast and Naruto stroll through the campus with his hands in pockets as he ignores some greeting from students who currently have club activity. He has been planning this date for two whole days and he decides to surprise her today. The tall man approach the occult club's door and he push it aside to see a large group in one room, the said group turn their heads to him with different kind of expressions.

Rias and her peerage were surprised and confused by his sudden appearance while some flashy blonde man take a brief glance at him, he was surrounding by women and girls, and a stoic maid turn to him with a twist of her torso before her eyes widen at the sight of him. Naruto sense something from a flashy man and a blond girl behind him, they have a similar feeling of mana to several annoying devils that come after him many years ago.

These devils claim to have immortality like him but he end up killing them all because they were so arrogant and they don't know the weakness of their so-called immortality, beside the holy craps.

"You…" Grayfia uttered in shock but almost no one notice her action.

"Is that one of your pathetic pieces, Rias?" Riser dismissed the tall blonde man arrogantly, "Even if you recruit some trashes into new devils, you can't measure up to my full peerage. Why bothering with trivia thing? We should just go ahead and start planning…"

"Who the fuck are you, faker scum?" Naruto cut Riser off, earning an offended glare from him and his peerage before her dismiss them with a wave. "Ah, whatever, it's not this important anyway." He looked away from them to Asia, "Asia, we're going out."

"E-Eh?!" Asia blinked rapidly and before they know it, Naruto was holding her up in bride carry with one arm without moving a muscle. "EH?!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to balance herself up with red face, "N-Naruto!"

"Let's go." Naruto turned around with a singsong tone.

"Wait, you bastard!" Riser stomped his foot with a roar, "How dare you interrupt me! Do you know your place, trash?!" He never get any chance to catch this bastard as the tall blonde man vanish from his sight and he turn around to Rias with a gritting teeth before he recompose himself, there is important event that he need to focus on right now and it's to bedding the Gremony heir.

* * *

After a discussion and setting term for a rating game between them, Riser and his peerage teleported away and Rias exhale out tiredly. She manage to buy some times for her peerage to train before the game and she was about to think on her strategy before Grayfia turn to her sharply. "Rias, that man who just come here early…" The maid said, "Do you know who he is?"

"Huh, Naruto?" Rias looked at her curiously with crossed arms, "All I know is that he's our school nurse and he has a relationship with my bishop, Asia. Why do you ask? Do you know him?"

"…You don't know?" Grayfia frowned worriedly, "That man…He is the Undying Human."

"…What?" The redhead's eyes widened as her peerage trade confusing glance between them, "That's impossible! I thought he was just some rumor! A bedtime story!"

"I wish that was the case." The maid shook her head, "Everything you heard about him is true. The Undying Human is real like you and I."

"What's going on?" Issei spoke up puzzlingly, "What is this 'Undying Human' thing you talking about?"

"You remember that I told you about the Great War?" Rias turned to her pawn and peerage, "How the Three Factions loses much of their major forces? There was a rumor that a human slaughter thousands of soldiers and walk away from every major battles unscratched. It was said that a human have the true immortality and he can't be killed…But what make him most terrifying is that he possesses a gear that allow him to steal everything from anyone, physical and spiritual."

"Oh, like how Naruto take this half of cake and when he took Asia away!" The pawn smashed his fist on his opening palm, "…Wait…" He recalling a tidbit, "He did say that he lived for long time when I first met him…"

"Wait, he's a human and he was around during the Great War?" Kiba looked up with blinks, "But that's impossible…"

"Like Rias-sama said, he has the true immortality and no one knows how he got it in first place." Grayfia said, "But there are few things that we know about him are that he kill anyone that come in his path without a remorse, a ruthless monster who tend to gouge hearts out from his victims from any distance and…" She paused, "He's responsible for death of two original maous, Asmodeus and Lucifer."

"…W-W-What?" Issei paled, "Are you saying that the school nurse is a unkillable killing machine that lived for thousands years?!"

"And he's in some kind of relationship with Asia." Kiba muttered.

"In love with bishop." Koneko said, "And she likes him back."

"…Oh, my maou." Rias rubbed her forehead in shock, how can this be happening to her?! It almost feels like the universe is against her for some reason.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of UH! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto somehow get a job as school nurse to be closer to Asia and she doesn't mind it…If it was anyone else, they'll run for it. We have seen some little moments between them and how he interacts with the Occult club. Now the club knows about his role in Great War! How will it turn out?**

 **What kind of moments will we see between Naruto and Asia? How will Rias and her peerage act around him from now onward? What else will we see next time? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed in boiler.**


	4. Naruto And Asia

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of UH.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Highschool DXD or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Naruto and Asia**

* * *

Asia straighten her pink-and-white sundress out with a small fidget, she also wear a navy blouse jacket and a pair of white slippers. She glances up to Naruto at her side as they walk in a park, "What are we doing here?" Asia asked him, "You said you were taking me out but you didn't tell me anything."

"You'll see." Naruto replied with a tiny smile before he give her a look over, "You look very lovely by the way."

"T-T-Thank you, and you look nice." Asia looked him over with a light blush, he wear a simple white buttoned shirt and navy jean.

"Really?" The tall man bends his head down to her with a smirk, "Do I also look handsome?"

"Y-Y-Yes." The blushing nun adjusted her glance away to avoid meeting his eyes and the tall man chuckle softly at her reaction before he stops her suddenly.

"Here." Naruto gestured at a blanket, with a basket on top of it, under a tree in a small clearing far away from public view. "I know it's not much to you and it's have been long time for me." He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I'm not sure if a simple picnic can be counted as a date nowadays…"

"No, I think it's wonderful." Asia's head sway sideways with a smile, "I never have a picnic date before and I always hear about that from some people who have come to church to be healed…" her fingertips touch each other in front of her lower face shyly, "To be honest, I always want my first date to be like that." Her heart flustered when she said date, it really take her aback when he suddenly take her out without a warning but she like it.

"Ah, I'm glad." The tall man sat down after he help her taking her seat on the blanket, "I was really worried about it because I heard that people tends to have first date by watching movies or dining out."

"When was the last time you went out on a date?" She asked curiously.

"…Long time ago, with Eve…" Naruto muttered softly before he curse mentally for letting her name slip out, he heard that you can't talk about another girl on a date, even if they happen to be same person spiritually.

"Wow, that long?" Asia gasped, she wasn't sure how long it have been but she assume that it must be many years ago since he have mentioned that he's an immortal and she had saw it in action.

"Yeah, I never have court someone else since then until now." He took some handmade sandwiches out, handing two to her first before he unwrap his sandwiches with her.

"What was she like?" The nun asked after she take a bite from her sandwich, "Eve?" Naruto looked at her with a blink before she wave her hands up flustering, "Ah, I mean, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"It's okay, I can tell you a bit about her but I'm not sure if it's right thing because of our date." Naruto scratched his head unsurely, "I want it be all about you and nothing else."

"Oh." Asia can't help but to feel touched by his last sentence, "I don't mind hearing a bit about her…I want to know everything about you."

"Then will you let me know everything about you too?" He asked and the nun bobs her head with a hum.

"So, Eve?" She looked at him, "What was she like? Does she look like me?" She remembered that he called her Eve at the first meeting and it makes her curious.

"Yes, she does." Naruto replied, "If she was alive and you were in past, you two would pass off as twin. Your personality and hers are similar but there are some little difference between you two." It was a lie because their personality is exactly same down to their habits.

"How did you two met?" Asia asked and he told her a bit about his past with Eve, beside the incident that give him immortality. "…I'm sorry."

"Why?" He blinked at her rapidly, did he do something wrong?

"I think it's really sad because of your immortality, you outlive her and have to watch her passing away." She answered sadly, "It must be so hard on you because you really love her." She give him a sad smile, "But at least, she is watching over you for many years since she truly love you too."

"…If that's the case then I hope she don't." Naruto turned his head away from her with a whisper.

"Why?" Asia blinked confusingly.

"…Because I was…and still am a monster." He muttered, "When I lost her, I give into my grief and there was a war…I murdered and took many lives. There are so many horrific things I have done…If she has watch over me, she will be so broken over it because a man she love have become an murderous monster and she will never forgive me for that…"

"She'll forgive you." She spoke up.

"…What?" Naruto looked at her oddly, "Why do you think that? I told you that…"

"You may be a murderer but I honestly don't think you're a monster." Asia shook her head, she really don't judge anyone on their past or their lifestyle and Naruto don't appear to be some monster like some certain people she have met before. "You must did these things for a reason, right? Like when you killed Freed and fallen angels to protect me."

"…Yeah, there was a reason but that don't change anything." He said, "How can she love me after that…"

"I love you." She cut him off, "I love you and I don't care if you're a monster or a immortal human."

"Asia…" Naruto looked into her eyes with widened eyes before he let a chuckle out, "Yeah, you're right. I don't have to care about the past as long as we have each other now, right?" Asia nodded her head with a deep blush, she don't know why she said it out loud. They kept eating their dinner while making some small talks, most about each other and Asia's topic about Rias and her arranged marriage that she tried to break it off.

"…Oh, can I ask you how old are you?" Asia asked after a while and Naruto paused.

"…I don't know?" He rubbed his head sheepishly with laughter, "I stop counting after few hundred years."

"What about your birthday?" She asked, "Do you remember the year?"

"Well, it would be on…" Naruto think deeply, "October ten, according to the current calendar and the year would be…About a decade BC."

"…So you're about two thousands and twenty years old?" Asia widened her eyes in awe, "Wow! Have you ever met Jesus?! Oh, oh, you gotta tell me about everything you lived though!"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you, I'll tell you." He chuckled at her reaction, "No, I never have met Jesus because I lived on this island before…" They end up enjoying their first date, even if it was basically getting know each other and some heavy topics.

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day when Asia returns to her home from the school and she was so exhausted. "I'm home." Asia called out and Naruto peek out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, you look tired." Naruto looked over her, "Did something happen?"

"Ah, no, Rias was training us for the Rating Game and it's so taxing." The blonde girl smiled warily, "I did a lot of laps around the field and build up my mana."

"Rating Game?" The tall man corked his eyebrow.

"I was told it's a battle between two peerages and you have to defeat the king to win the game, kinda like chess." Asia fidgeted.

"Oh, I see…" Naruto frowned, "And you're going to take part in that, even if you don't have any experiences?" She nodded timidly, "Then I'm going to have a talk with them about…"

"No, it's okay!" The nun waved her hands to stop him, "I want to do it."

"Why?" The immortal turned his head to her with a frown.

"Because I owe Rias my gratitude and debt." Asia replied, "If it wasn't for her, we will never be here. I may have no experience in battle but with my gift, I can be very useful and it might help her greatly."

"But you have no experience!" Naruto said, "I do not want you to get hurt!"

"I know, but…" She looked up to him with determination, "I will do anything to help her at any risks, no matter what. Even if you try to snatch me, I will still attend the game."

"Asia…" He stared into her eyes for a while before he mess his hair up with furious sigh, "Fine! But…" He fixture his eyes onto her, "Promise me that…Promise me you will get out of this damn game if things goes south."

"I promise." Asia nodded, "I'll try my best to stay safe. Don't worry!" The man just stare at her, hoping she'll keep her promise and nothing bad happen or there will be some hell to pay.

* * *

Naruto rock his cushy chair in his office as he lazily glances at the clock, a week has went by and today is the Rating Game. Asia was nervous wreck all morning until Naruto encourage her a bit and he reminds her of their promise or he'll barge into the clubroom and snatch her away from the damn bats. Somehow it makes Asia feel better and she reassumes him that she'll stay out of danger. 'Like it'll stop me from worrying.' Naruto snorted, while she can heal herself with Twilight Healing, it can't heal everything like fatal wounds and he doesn't know much about this Rating Game.

"Nurse-san, I think my arm is broken." A male student with glasses enters his office with a whine, coddling his arm.

"Put ice on it and get out." Naruto kicked his rear out, it was pretty oblivious that it was bruised. "Kids, so pathetic and wimpy these days." He retakes his chair with a grumble, whatever happen to the day where everyone get banged up and pick themselves up then carry on like it's nothing.

"Sensei, I get a paper cut, can you give me a band aid?" A female student walked into his office with a beaming smile.

"It's just a tiny cut, get out!" The tall man kicked her ass out with a deadpan expression, slamming the door before he once again takes his chair. Several students would attempt to get in his office over a little thing and he would keep kicking them out as his annoyance grows every moment. "If next person come in with a damn paper cut, I'm gonna…." He mumbled under his breath darkly with twitching eyebrow and thankful, no one show up for an hour. He was bored already, "At least, I'm not a teacher." He place his elbow on table, resting his chin on his hand with a sigh. He take another glance at the clock before he start to fill some forms out at his desk, it was some pointless things like what he need for inventory and what kind of injuries or illness he have treated today.

His door slowly slide open with a squeak and Naruto turn his head to give the person a annoying look but he quickly drop it as soon as he see Asia trudge inside with sad glint in her glimmering eyes. Naruto open his mouth to ask her but the young girl suddenly throw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she bury her face inside his chest with a silent sob. "Asia…" Naruto held her in his arms, rubbing her back slightly.

"W-W-We lost…" Asia whimpered, "I-I-It's all my fault, we lost because of me! I can't do anything! I'm so useless!"

"Asia, you're not…" The tall man tried to say something but it fall upon deaf ear as she kept sobbing.

"It's not fair!" She cried, "They kept regenerating and use these tears! H-H-He was so cruel, he kept hurting us until Rias forfeit!"

Naruto hold her at arm length as his eyes narrows at her, "What do you mean by that? What did he do?"

"I-I-I tried to heal Issei and myself but every time, I did, his queen and he kept attack us with their magic…" Asia sobbed, "Then he took me hostage and threat to torture me in front of Rias so she gave up…It's all my fault!" Her head buried deeper in his chest with another wail and Naruto's narrowed eyes sharpened.

* * *

"That is a very depressed party I ever have been to." Kiba muttered to himself quietly, glancing at the happy faces of devils as they socializing with each other. It was a engagement party and only Rias' peerage were against it but they don't show it on their faces.

"Here's your slice." Koneko handed him a cake slice on plate and he take it with a thank before they take a bite until Kiba notice a face, his face slowly paled.

"N-N-Naruto-sensei, what are you doing here?!" The knight stuttered at the sight of said man in suit, "W-Wait, how did you get here?!"

"I'm Asia's plus-one and we get here through her teleport magic." Naruto sipped his wine glass stoically.

"B-B-But aren't you…" Kiba gulped as his eyes darted everywhere, "Enemy of devils?"

"As long as they don't touch a hair on my Asia then we don't have any problems." The tall blonde replied, "And beside, it doesn't look like they know me." There was so few elderly devils and no one have show any sign of recognitions when they look at him, probably brush him off as a newborn devil.

"Speaking of which, where's Asia?" The knight blinked.

"Over there, getting a drink with some girl." He pointed at the nun as she makes a small talk with Akeno.

"Oh, her name is Akeno and I'm Kiba…" Kiba calmed himself down after seeing that he wasn't here to kill everyone in castle, "And that is Koneko…"

"Don't care about your names." Naruto sipped his wine again, "What's the point learning your names since you all are going to die in a time."

"I-Is that so?" The sweating knight chuckled nervously, Grayfia mention that he's an immortal that live for thousand years and nothing can kill him. Only one thing that can save them is Asia, that's what Kiba believe after seeing them together in passing. It was quiet between them and they glance around.

"…I wonder how many hearts can I take before anyone notice?" The tall man said absentmindedly.

"…W-What?" Kiba and Koneko looked at him with widened eyes.

"Ah, Naruto, you gotta taste it!" Asia ran up to Naruto as she held a piece of food up with a fork to him, "It's really yummy!"

"Oh, really?" Naruto bend down with opening mouth, "Ahh…" Asia fed him a piece before he chew on it, "Mmm, yes, it's really yummy like you said." He smiled down to her, "What was it?"

"I don't know, I just want you to try it." The nun smiled but it was fake and Naruto know it. She still blames herself all day yesterday and still do right now.

"Attention, everyone!" A clinking sound draws everyone's attention, "Please welcome Raiser-sama and Rias-sama and give them your congratulations for their engagement!" The said devils enter the ballroom and the devils get closer to them, giving them congratulations and suck-up in some cases.

"So that's the guy, huh?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Raiser sharply as he recalling some details from Asia and he takes a few steps forward before Asia grabs his hand.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked worriedly after she notices his sharp stare.

"I'm just giving him some 'congratulate'." He replied darkly.

"A congr…Ah!" Asia quickly shake her head as soon as she realize his intention, "You can't!"

"Why not?" Naruto looked down to her.

"Because he's a pureblood devil with a pillar backing him up." Kiba stepped in, "As a low-ranking devil, we have no place to say anything or stop them. If you attack him, you will…"

"You forget one thing, I'm just a human." The tall man scowled at the knight.

"Oh, sorry!" Kiba chuckled sheepishly before he blinks, "Maybe you can…." He quickly shake it off, "No, that's crazy…"

"Maybe he can what?" Asia turned to him with a blink, "What is it?"

"Ah, it's nothing, just a crazy thought." The knight rubbed his neck.

"Can you please tell me?" The nun looked up to him with wide doe eyes and Kiba immediately cave in.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Naruto can call an objection to this marriage and he might do something to cancel the marriage for good." Kiba said, "It'll be easy with Raiser's personality because he'll find it insulting that a lowly person speak out against him and may challenge Naruto to a match where he can show his power off. If these rumors about Naruto are true then it will end in our favor and Rias…"

"She will be saved from trapping in a loveless marriage!" Asia's eyes shine brightly as she spun around to Naruto, "Naruto, please save Rias!"

"Why should I save this girl?" Naruto crossed his arms, "I don't mind facing him but why?"

"You know why." Asia clasped her hands together, "You know she save my life and give me a second chance to be with you a bit longer. Please…" Her eyes met his eyes, "Do it for me, please…"

"…" The tall man scratched his head in deep thought and the blonde girl suddenly has an impulse to give him a motive.

"N-N-Nathan, I'll give you a kiss if you do it!" She blurted out with red face, never notice that she said the wrong name.

"…A-A kiss?" Naruto's eyes lit up with a faintly blush, 'Again, she called me Nathan…' He bend his torso down closer to the blushing girl as he grinned widely at her, "Really? You'll give me a kiss? On a lip?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I promise!" Asia was so close to faint from the embarrassment because Rias' peerage were watching them.

"Alright then!" The tall man spins around on his heels before he walks closer to the devils and he takes a deep breath. "I object to the marriage!" Countless gasps and sharp hisses fill the ballroom as the eyes fixture to him.

"You, excuse me?" Raiser cast a dirty glare upon him and the redhead look at him in shock.

"I said I object to the marriage." Naruto repeated flatly, "If you want me to give you reasons why…" He pointed at Rias as he start to count up with his fingers, "One, she don't love you at all. Two, you forced her into a marriage against her will. Three, from what I have heard from some people, you have slept around with some harlots up to now and still do. Four, you're just a coward who tend to use underhand tactics. And five, just call the whole thing off if you want to live."

"Ha, are you threatening me?" Raiser laughed amusedly, "That is so rich! Do you have any idea who I am and who's my family?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" The tall man said boringly, "Just call this marriage off and we'll go our merry way."

"Listen, you low scum, I don't know how long you have been a devil for but you have no place to say anything because you do not belong to 32 pillars and this marriage is arranged between…" The blond devil scoffed before the tall blonde cut him off.

"Blah, blah, blah." Naruto waved his hand around as his disrespect act vexes him and some devils, "I don't care about devils' craps." He jammed his hands into his pockets, "If it fancy you, I challenge you to a battle for her hand in marriage. I win, you call this marriage off for good and she's free to do whatever she wants."

"You want to fight me?" Raiser suddenly laughed out loud, "Me, an heir of the great Phenex? The clan of immortal and powerful? Boy, you have no chance of de…"

"Yup, I'm challenging you." The tall man once again cut Raiser off with boring expression before he give him a smug smirk, "Until you're really a coward?"

"Do you think I'll give in your goad?" Raiser laughed arrogantly with a shaking head, "How pa…"

"Pathetic." Naruto cut him off with a scoff, "I just challenge you and you keep delaying it with all barks." His right hand run through his hair, "Guess I'm right. You're just a pathetic coward who hid behind his family and expect to be fed with golden spoon. What does that say for your clan? Are they all coward and pathetic like yo…"

"ENOUGH!" The flashy devil roared angrily at him as the temperature rose sharply by his fire, "YOU WANT A MATCH WITH ME? FINE! I'LL MAKE YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE AND RESPECT ME, YOU LOWLY DEVIL!"

"Then you accept the challenge for Rias' hand in marriage?" The tall man smirked, "Do you sworn on your devil's word? On your Phenex's word?"

"Ra…" Someone attempt to say something to him but Raiser snarl out.

"FINE, I SWORN ON EVERYTHING!" Raiser growled, "If you win, the marriage contact is voided for good and Rias get her freedom and whatever else! If I win, you show me respect by licking my shoes clean in front of everyone then I kill you!"

"Kill me?" Naruto laughed amusedly with a smug smirk, "Fine." He walked toward the balcony, "Let's take it outside." The devils glared at his back while some certain devils look on with different expression, ranging from hopeful to puzzled looks as if they have seen him somewhere before.

* * *

"The match doesn't end until one of us admits forfeit and anything goes." Naruto stretch his neck out with few pops as they stand in middle of wasteland, "We can start it anytime now. Do you accept the stipulations?"

"I accept." Riser suddenly conjures up a fireball and he flings it toward the tall man, obliterating his right arm and part of his side. "Do you yield?" He smirked cruelly, "If you yield now, you'll get your wounds treated or you'll…"

"What wounds?" The tall man rotating his perfect healthy right arm around and his left hand at his hip bend into a claw toward Raiser.

"Wha…" The flashy devil narrowed his eyes with a utter before he shake his head with a light chuckle, "Oh, I see…You have a vial of Phenex's tear on you, am I right? Well, it's quite shameful that you…" Bloods suddenly spill out of his mouth and he feel some wetness on his chest, causing him to look down to see a red stain on his shirt.

"Why would I carry a vial of tears?" Naruto juggle a heart in his hand, "What's the point?" He crushed the organ and the flame coat Riser, restoring his missing organ.

"What did you do?" Raiser rubbed his chest with a scowl, "Do you possess a Sacred Gear?"

"Yup, I do." The tall man grinned as he held a fist up in front of his face, "All I did was just…" His fist slowly opens up as several bloody nails drop down onto the ground, "Snatch."

"Ugh!" The flashy devil's eyes widened as soon as he feels overwhelming pain and the source come from his fingers. He take a closer look at them and to his horror, his fingernails have been ripped off before they mend quickly, courtesy of the Phenex's ability. "You bastard…" Raiser turned his glare to his opponent with deep sneer, "DIE!" He launch a large fireball and Naruto don't move a muscle as it obliterate his upper body, leaving nothing but lower body behind. "Tsk, what a weakling." Raiser turned away from the body with a clicking tongue, half-disappointed that he doesn't get any chance to humiliate this lowly devil but at least no one will dare to go against him anymore…

"Hey, where are you going?" A voice whispered next to his ear and the devil sharply turns his head around to meet a fist, launching him across the wasteland. After few tumbles, Raiser gets up with throbbing jaw and he look up to see bare-chested tall man as he looks over himself. "Aw, shit, I forget it's a rental." Naruto groaned, "Maybe I'll charge you for it?" The flashy devil quickly hurl dozen fireballs at the tall man and every one hit him but Naruto just shrug them off as his immortality heal him immediately.

"You…" Raiser whispered loudly, "You're a Phenex too?" That must be the reason why this man in front of him brushes everything off without dodging his attacks but why don't he show any signs or use the fire?

"Don't lump me together with you charlatans." Naruto huffed lightly as if he was offended, "I'm not a damn devil, I'm just a human."

"Y-You're a human?" Raiser said out loud in disbelief, "L-Like hell you are!"

"It's true, I'm a human." The tall human shrugged his shoulders, "If you don't believe me, then try and sense something from me." The flashy devil did and to his shock, he don't sense any familiar dark energy or anything else.

"I-Impossible…" The flashy devil took a step back, "You're really a human?! T-Then why don't you die?!"

"Simple." Naruto replied, "Unlike your knock-off immortality, I am the true immortal."

"If that's so then we're at draw…" Raiser frowned.

"No, this match is already in my victory from the beginning because I have the true immortality while you don't." The human cut him off.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The devil scowled, "Everyone know that the Phenex have immortality and there is nothing that can kill us! Because of that, my clan is one of 32 pillars and…"

"Wrong, like I said, your so-called immortality is a cheap-off because it has one weakness." Naruto expanding his index finger up, "Mana. Take it away and you're a goner." He smirked, "I learn this trick when I have to deal with few of you back in the day. It was so annoying at first until I find out that I can also snatch mana away like what I'm doing right now."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Raiser narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I'll just show it to you." Naruto dropped few teeth with a smirk and the devil choke on his bloody spit. Raiser attempt to use his healing ability but his teeth don't grow back. "Your immortality depends heavily on your mana and if I drain it completely, you're just a mortal devil." The devil looked at him in shock, "Ah! Even now, you have same reaction like your ancestors before I killed them…But in this case, I won't kill you immediately." A killing intent flare out as he loom over the devil with predatory stare, "Not after I 'play' around with you like you did to my Asia."

"Ha, if I'm out of mana then I…!" Raiser reach inside his pocket to grab something but his hands grasp at empty air.

"Looking for that?" Naruto toying with vials around in his hand before he breaks Raiser's right leg with a stomp, the devil's knee snap sickeningly, and he toss the vials away behind him. The devil attempt to attack back with his fireballs but he only conjure up a spark to his horror. "Out of mana, tools and powerless, what will you do now?" He smiled wickedly at the sneering face of the devil.

"I will no…" Raiser snarl before he feel a large pain within his mouth and he vomit some blood out.

"What's the matter?" The human kick him back as he drop something down on ground, a severed tongue. "Human gets your tongue?" Raiser attempt to tackle him but Naruto sidestep him and he grab the devil's arm, snapping it behind his back. The devil scream out in pain as his bone break in half before the human drive him into the ground with a hard stomp on his back. Raiser barely have any chance to gain his bearing as Naruto kick him few yards across the wasteland before the human suddenly appear over him, dropping his heel on his back and the devil's face met the hard ground once again.

"W-W-Whet esx voy?!" Raiser moaned out in gibberish.

"What am I?" Naruto crouched over him with a evil smile, "Silly, I told you! I'm just a human…Maybe it'll help you devils out a bit if you know what they used to call me back in the day…" His smile widened, "There's many of them, Heart Stealer, Undead Monster, The Man That Can't Die, the Undead Man and my favorite…" He stood proudly with evil smiling face, "The Undying Human!"

'T-The Undying Human?' The devil looked up to him shakily as the devils at the balcony gasped in horror. No, no, no, it can't be…He thought that it was just some bedtime story to scare devil children into behaving and this man in front of him is real?! For the first time in his life, he feels so helpless and scared for his life. He have to get away from this man…No, this monster! With a kick from his good leg, Raiser flee from the monster.

"Who say you can go?" The monster was at his side already and with a hammer punch, the devil smash into the ground as the human stand over him. "The match is not over yet." He dug his heel into Raiser's spine with a grind, "And I'm far from satisfaction because you commit one great sin that I can't forgive…" He stomp down and the devil scream out as his spine snapped in pieces. "YOU HURT MY BELOVED ASIA!" He yank the screaming devil up before he throw a haymaker punch to face and it send Raiser flying across the wasteland then he unleash a brutal barrage of punches upon the downed devil as soon as he hit the ground. Naruto raise his fist up in air with a wicked smirk as he look over bloodied whelping devil.

"I-I-I surrender!" Raiser wailed out, his tongue manage to grow back. "I forfeit! I won't marry Rias! STOP!"

"Farewell!" Naruto swing his fist down toward the wailing devil, preparing to kill him for good but a voice stop him.

"Naruto, stop!" Asia's voice shouted out as the fist stopped a inch from Raiser's shivering paled face and Naruto looked up to the balcony to see the nun, looking back into his eyes with tears. "You win! It's over! You don't have to go this far for me!"

"But he harm you." The tall man growled.

"And I forgive him." Asia replied, "It's okay…Please, don't go back to what you were. Please…For me?"

"…" Naruto stared at her for a while before he stand up with a sigh, "Okay, for you." He glanced down at the shivering devil, "Be grateful that my Asia forgives you or I would have end your life sooner." He walked away from the shivering devil and there was one thing that pleased him…Raiser just wet his pant out of fear.

'H-H-Humans are scary!' It was the last thing that Raiser thought before he pass out.

* * *

"You did it, Naruto!" Asia glomped Naruto as soon as he return to the ballroom and the devils appear to be frightened to get closer to the undying human after discovering that he's a real thing. "You saved Rias from a loveless marriage! Thank you!"

"Y-You're not scared of me after that?" Naruto looked down to her with slightly nervous expression.

"Mmm, no." The nun shook her head with a smile, "I will never be scared of you as long as you stay truth to yourself and never go back to what you were before. I know why you act like that toward him is because of how he hurt me and you truly care about me."

"Asia…" The corners of his lip twitch upward, "I…"

"Naruto, I don't know what to say but to…" Rias walked up to them with her peerage at her back.

"Can't you read the mood, red?" Naruto threw a dirty look at her way, "We were having a moment here!"

"My apologies, I'm just grateful that you have break the contact between Gremory and Phenex for me." Rias smiled sheepishly, "Thank you for free me from…"

"I don't do it for you." The tall man scoffed, "I did it for my Asia. She's the one who want me to break it off and a good old fashioned beatdown on this faker was just a bonus for me." He shoo her away with his hands, "Now run along, little brat. Go to your mommy and daddy."

"B-Brat?" The redhead blinked at him, "Me?"

"Asia-chan, can I have the kiss now?" Naruto ignored the redhead as he lean closer to the blushing nun with a coy grin, pointing at his lip.

"H-H-Here, in public?!" Asia squeaked with red face as her eyes glance at their surrounding, "N-N-Not here, we can do it in private!"

"Aww, then at our home after this?" The tall man tilted his head.

"M-M-Maybe." The blushing nun fidgeted with her fingers shyly and Naruto give her a beaming smile, both don't notice a twitching eyebrow from Rias.

'H-How dare he call me a brat and treat me like a little girl.' Rias stared at the tall man's back with a growl. How dare he brush her off in favor of someone else, who happens to be her bishop and to make it more humiliate, Asia and her young appearance have somehow caught the eye of a perfect man! Rias can't deny that the man in front of her is strong enough to take the Four Maous on and he will go far for someone he deeply care like what he did to Raiser for harming Asia or do anything for her. The heiress of Gremory clan happen to be attracted to strong men with caring personality, her devil nature crave it greatly that it was close borderline to fetish. 'I'll show you who's the little girl!' "Naruto…" Rias opened her mouth to say something but the large door suddenly break off, following by a shout.

"RIAS-BANCHO'S VIRGINITY IS MINE!" Issei shouted to everyone's shocks and to Rias' morbid chagrin. "RAISER, I'M GONNA TAKE HER AWAY FROM…"

"I-Issei-kun, the marriage is off." Kiba raised his hand up with a sweatdrop and stained smile.

"EH?!" The pervert turned to him with a rapid blink, "Why?"

"The better question is…" The knight kept his staining smile up, "Why are you naked?"

"…Huh?" Issei looked down before he covered his groin with a cry, "WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?!"

"Disgusting perv." Koneko munched onto her cake, looking away from the wailing nudist as Akeno giggle behind her sleeve.

"Let's go home." Naruto carried Asia away with a smirk as he covered her eyes, tossing the Issei's clothes away. He want any excuse to leave the devil's realm and Issei make it perfect for them to leave early after all Asia don't want to see any naked people and he really want to get his kiss so badly. There's a part of him that hope it might trigger a memory of her past live if he was right about her.

* * *

Naruto and Asia return to their apartment and the first thing they did was a quick change from their formal clothes, or pant in Naruto's case, to comfortable clothes then they re-heat some leftover dinner. "So…" Naruto turned to Asia, "How about this kiss?"

"Ah! Eh…" Asia become so flustered, "Um…D-Does it have to be on lip?"

"Only if you want it." He smiled lightly, "I don't mind if it's on cheek, forehead or anything else as long as it's a kiss from you."

"Really?" She looked up to him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, while I really want to kiss you so bad, I won't push you into anything until you're ready." Naruto replied and the nun stare at him for a moment before she nod her head timidly.

"C-Can you please close your eyes?" Asia whispered and Naruto obeyed without a trace of hesitance. She gradually lean up closer to Naruto's face, taking a note in the large height difference between them and how easy it was to reach him since he was sitting down on the sofa, and her lips hover over his right cheek. Her eyes shift to his lip from the corner of her eyes and something suddenly change her mind, she move her head slightly before Asia kiss Naruto on lips. It was so soft and tender.

Naruto slowly kiss back as his hands snake behind her back, pulling her in closer and their bodies press together to deepening their kiss. She nibbles onto his lower lip softly and she shiver lightly as soon as she feel his hands stroking her back. Their kiss slowly becomes a make-out between them and Asia was about to slide her tongue inside his parting mouth but something come to her so suddenly with a flash.

* * *

 _Her hands chop a carrot in a rapid movement and she feel a pair of hands wrapping her waist, causing her to gasp out in surprise. "Nathan!" Her view shift up from the counter table to Naruto's face but he look so young, "Don't do that!"_

" _Sorry, sorry!" Naruto laughed good-heartedly at her reaction, "Can't help. Like your face."_

" _Meanies!" She pouted._

" _Sorry, Eve forgive me?" He gave her a puppy eyes._

"… _You're so lucky I love you." She giggled before her lip meets his lip._

" _I love you too." Naruto kissed back._

* * *

With a gasp, Asia break the kiss between them and Naruto look down to her with a blink. "What's the matter?" He asked with concern, "Did I go too far?"

"N-No, you don't." Asia quickly shook her head, "It's…Um…I…I think that's good enough for now." She don't want to tell him about her vision until she figure what it was, "A-And beside, we don't want to get our dinner cold."

"…Alright, we can stop for now." Naruto pulled her back in his arms to cuddle with her, "But I don't want to let you go now."

"But our dinner…" She can't help but to snuggle against his chest.

"Let it get cold, we can heat it up again." He nuzzle his nose into her hair.

"Okay then." Asia giggled and they just sit there, cuddling with each other while she wonder about her vision. It have raise some questions and she want to find the answers, maybe she can find them by staying with Naruto?

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of UH! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we have seen some more moments between Naruto and Asia. Naruto just stop the wedding between Raiser and Rias, both because he want to beat Raiser up and Asia ask him to save Rias for her. It look like Asia just remember something from her past life by kissing Naruto for the first time but it was just one vision, does that mean more will follow or is it just one-time thing?**

 **What will Asia and Naruto do next? How will they deal with upcoming events? What else will we see next time? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Reminder: Any update spam will be deleted and doing that will delay the stories because I have to stop writing to delete the spam. It somehow kill the mood for me to write the story until I get back in so don't ask for update.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed in boiler.**


End file.
